User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/CONFIRMED TFFM RP ENEMIES
YAY. Includes the description for ones which aren't added! BOLD IS BOSS FIGHT. ITALIC BOLD IS WORLD BOSS. Well, not the worlds. Lots of enemies here are robots, but some are NOT robots such as Tribal Books. Some has "thing" in it, and for thing, I mean something like ROBOTS. The only ones who aren't robots are the Books and the Can Tribe. *''World 1: The Path to TFFM'' **Weird Forest ***Stingzla ***Elite Stingzla ***Helidropter ***Wheelbrake - It's pretty fast, and that's the point. Watch out for the wheelie attack. **Tin Can Mountain ***Beaverbiter - It's a beaver robot which likes to block. Can only attack when it's attacking or using behind attacks. Or atleast things which fall down. ***Branchula - Lurks on the brances of Tin Can Mountain. You better watch out. ***'Green Tomato' - He's here to beat you up. And that's going to be simple for him. ***Can Beast - These are not robots, but berserk can beasts. They CAN beast up, though. ***Can Spitter - Also not robots, this thing looks more of a cyclops which fires off snow. **Heart of the Tin Can Mountain ***Cancan - Can shamans which can place a powerful weakness on enemies. Not robots. ***Robo-Magnet ***Canbot - This is not made by Plasma Orb, but rather by the Cans. ***CAN Eye-Bull - These things are bull-like cans which attack by spewing cans. This is getting old. ***'Canlord' - Leader of the cans of Tin Can Mountains. **Pesky Park ***Circotron - These tings are on a ball and attack with juggling bombs. ***Stingzla Swarm - They are incredibly weak, but can you handle 50 of them? ***Mosquitoad - A mosquito-toad hybrid robot. It's pretty stingy. ***Elite Beaverbiter - No more excuses, please. They're now equipped with spikes. ***Unicyclone - This is a clown riding a unicycle which is said to store the power of a cyclone. Only way to prove it? No idea. ***'Green Tomato and Vault' - He's back, badder than usual! Watch out for Vault. **Jerk Jungle ***Monkeybomber - This thing is a monkey which throws bombs. Yes, bombs. ***Infection Releaser - This thing is basically a Plasma Ball duplicate (yes, plasma ball controls plasma orb) inside a gigantic machine which spreads some weird liquid. Huh. ***Wasp - It's JUST A WASP. ***Waspbot - Seems like the weird liquid made it grow into a wasp robot. Shoots stingers at you. ***Slayantis - This thing has sharp claws. Likes tunneling. ***Dumbelephant - This elephant can't fly like Dumbo. It's a pretty ridicolous enemy you could ever fight. It'll take you down. ***''BrontoMKI ''- This is a very big Brontosaurus vulrenable to thorns. STOP IT FROM STOMPING! *''World 2: Sucky Wastelands'' **BOOM Desert ***Clangclang - Clang Clang, into the fight it goes, clang clang all over you, as it shoots bombs. ***Robocactus - This thing will shoot thorns which HURT. Note that thorns explode. ***'Robomagnet '- A weird duplicate of a suspicious character. But it's more devastating. As it has a laser arm which shoots lasers which explode. ***Bangy Dumpty - This thing sits on a Robo Cactus and will assist it by throwing bombs. Kill the Robocactus and it'll die. Or atleast kill it. ***Cannoneye - This is a big cannon which Plasma Orb created. Shoot bombs, man, when will the bombing stop? ***'Twister of Terror' - Actually, this is just a kids-only carousel until It was hijacked to be a bomb-only robot. **Scrap River ***Old Stingzla - This seemed to be the oldest Stingzla made. The spikes are cannons, but I guess Plasma Orb didn't need THAT much firepower. Until now. ***Tinkerblinker - These enemies heal other enemies. Can't heal itself. ***Monochrono - Rides a wheel and literally shoots time. Space-time bullets. ***Madstati - This thing has claws, bro. And those claws can emit forcefields. End it early or you'll get more damage. ***'Green Tomato and Clam' - Freak, when sirens and Green Tomato get together, they form a BAD ALLIANCE. That bad you'll probably be lured. ***Gearbomb - It's a walking landmine in a wheel. **Windopolis ***Magicracker - This thing resembles a nutcracker but it doesn't crack nuts; it cracks magic. Pretty much magic-related spells are useless against it. ***Trouble-in-the-Box - No, this isn't one of those crazy Jack-in-the-Box boss fights. Consider it like THIS: This thing will try and punch you with its FISTS and its extra Boxing Glove Gun. ***Slinkypud - This thing will try slinking towards you and toss you. Don't jump on it or it'll send you into the air. ***'Winder' - A terrifying menacing robotic teddy bear! AHHHHHHHHHHH **Grinding Factory ***Bowtorch - This thing is a blowtorch which fires fire arrows. The name makes sense. ***Cogz - This thing is a Stingzla with powerful gears, but WHAT THE HECK? Why does it have to be 4 of them together? ***Wirelinker - This thing looks like a spider with four legs. This thing will facehug an enemy for a shield and more speed. Wait, shouldn't that damage the enemy? ***'Stingzla Swarm x1000' - This thing is NOT going to be easy. Luckily, only 30 attack you! Wait, doesn't that cause 60 damage? Eh, they die when you punch it. ***Ultra Stingzla - This is a stingzla with FIRE instead of spikes. The fire hurts! ***Elite Wheelbrake - Again?! But hey, watchout as it has a FORCEFIELD! (Try attacking it with a Fury Attack for its forcefield to be long gone!) **Steamwork Isle ***Punksteam - This thing looks like a crab with too much steam. It'll shoot steam even! Wait... ***Steam-Powered Stingzla - This thing looks more steampunkish. ***Gazblaz - A floating mine which shoots GAS EVERYWHERE. Insane, right? ***Steam-Powered Beaver Biter - Aw man! This has electricity! ***Hammersprocket - This thing is a hammer... with sprockets as feet... ***Chain Linker - This thing is a huge horrifying enemy which will try and pull you in with a chain. Luckily, the chain doesn't hurt that much! Actually, take that back. ***''The Creeper'' - Oh heck IT'S AN OVERGROWN PLANT! WITH MUSHROOMS! *''World 3: The Lost Island'' **Weird Beach ***'Green Tomato's Hermit Crabba' - This thing is a hermit crab robot which Green Tomato is in. ***Pincha - This thing has a BIG claw, making it vulrenable to ANYTHING! ***Mantaghoul - It's thin as paper but not as weak as paper. Watch out as it STEALTH ATTACKS! ***Shootafish - This thing is a star with more danger, as its points have an explosion. Their points are cannons. ***Raftrower - This eel has lots of electricity and lots of death. **Seventh Sea ***Bucano - This thing has a blunderbuss and isn't afraid to shoot you. ***Floatarin - This thing transports... enemies... on... it... ***Keltre - It's going to suck you with it's BIG, FAT, MOUTH! ***Gubbye - This thing sucks in water and shoots it out. It's like saying "Good bye" but in a fish way... as the water is scalding hot. ***Whirlpool Phantom - It's a ghastly pirate book! ***Whirlpool Bucaneer - It's a ghastly bucaneer book! ***Whirlpool Curser - It's a ghastly captain book! ***'Seasucka' - A big robotic kraken has caused that whirlpool! **Ancient Pathway ***'Coal?' - It vaguely resembles something somebody created but who's that in it? ***Tribal Book - This island is infested with BOOKS! ***Witdocta - This thing is a witch doctor robot which brews up venomous flasks. ***Spearsman Book - This book either tries to poke you with a spear or throw a spear at you. Either way, it's way mean. ***'The Ancient Book Statue' - It's a weird relic with weird power. Booby trapped! **Aztec Dictionary (yeah I know their's not lots of new enemies but hey! their's traps) ***Mind-Controlled Book - It explored this temple. And their's leeches. ***Trap Lurker - It seems very confused. This robot lurks in traps. ***'Big Boulder' - EEK! In 30 turns it'll crush YOU! ***'Weird Aztec Fountain' - This fountain seems to have a weird book beast in it. This might be why the island doesn't have lots of robots; I MEAN LOOK AT ITS MOUTH! LOTS OF WIRES! **Skeletal Arena ***'Arena Keeper (Wasp Nest)' - This thing seems worthless. But it has killer wasps. ***Skeleta - It's a robot made to resemble a skeleton. Throws bones at you. ***Beastbone - It likes to pounce you with its big, bony claws. ***Beastlord - This thing summons more Beastbones! ***Smashing Book - It's a killer book holding clubs! And... a shield? ***'The Skelelord' - OH GOSH. It's a... robotic skeleton. Thought it was a yokai. But it acts like one. *''World 4: Grave Swamp'' **Swamp Central ***Boghopper - A robotic frog which spits acid. Gross! ***Stingzla Mother - This thing apparently doesn't attack but throws in Stingzla Babies. ***Stinglza Babies - They're suprisingly strong. With that one li'l thorn. ***Ooza - It's unknown whether this is a robot which fell into a swamp or one of Plague Flask's experiments. ***Swamptread - This thing seems like it COULD get a little help. It's not good at turning so it just attacks anything in front of it. That club has bark on it. ***'Beetread' - This is a bigger Swamptread with a club which is infested with bees. Drips honey. **Death Citadel ***'Grave 101' - Hello? This grave seems to be haunted! ***Reapas - This thing is a reaper that can only be attacked with melee-attacks. It's surprisingly scary. ***Mimika - It's actually some ooze which will transform into a random character. ***Screamirror - A mirror. Which screams. Cracks. WATCH OUT! ***Puppa - A puppet robot which likes to assault. ***'Threadmaster' - If you can just get that needle from him, you can unthread the door to the unknown! **Walking Mansion ***Their's nothing really new here. Boss is only new. ***'Green Tomato, Yarn Ball, and Wooden Cross' - Scary duo! Wait... Yarn Ball, two. **Citadel Ceiling ***Again, their's nothing really new here except: ***Hidcra - This thing will hide in its shell. IT'S DANGEORUS! **The Creepy Towers ***Tsusting - A robot which resembles a Tsubaki tree. Which is purple. And releases poison. And summons bees. You might be reminded what this thing resembles. But hey, Plasma Orb should've considered stealing some magic and placing it in this tree to turn its enemies into bees. ***Hookydooky - Girl-like robot with deadly hair which will LASH OUT at you! It's not a good one, unlike Hari Onago's because it's just spikes. ***Jesta - This jester robot has puppets. DANGEROUS PUPPETS. ***''Shadowbot'' - Poor Shadow was trapped inside this thing and now he's mind controlled. *''World 5: Enchanted Wonderland'' *In this world, it's completely odd since you're supposed to go to different chambers. Full of robots. **Astral Pod ***Gravity Moon ****Parayli - It looks like some sort of ladybug with yellow stuff. Just watch out because you can get paralysis from these. ****Realiornet - This robotic hornet is just gonna sting you. It somehow has the abliity to flip gravity. Watch out because being stinged means paralysis two. ****Sunmanta - This is a powerful Mantaray Robot which orbits the sun. Shouldn't it be somewhere Solar? It'll just shoot scorching gravity orbs. ****Gravywell - Jump on it will just make you jump SUPER high. Unless their's a ceiling you'll never see yourself again. ****Psychi - It'll levitate random weapons to attack you. It uses gravity, not its mind. ****'Queen Flip' - It's the whole queen of Gravity Moon. Realiornet nest, also. Well, actually, this queen bee didn't want to make these, but Plasma Orb modified her to do it. ***Lunar Sanctum ****Duskolous - Uh, get me some sunscreen! It's going to creep towards you! ****Shriakalow - This robot is using condensed moonlight. Maybe starlight? Whatever, watch out when it shrieks, because a flock of strange birds will attack. ****Burrowbeast - These aren't robots but beasts. They just look like robots because they fear Plasma Orb. Dumb mole beasts. ****Moonlight Stingzla - This uses condensed moonlight to form its icicles. The icicles are pretty chilly. ****Howlunatic - This wolf robot is either some kind of Wheelie-like thing or a wolf. Speaking of Wheelies, is their no Elite versions? ****'Yika' - This is a gigantic robotic yeti. It's pretty devastating! ***Solar Sanctum ****Dawnolous - It's a prismatic slime. That's all. But it's just a robotic ball. ****Lashlight - Ever heard about the Girl Who Drank the Sun? If so, it drinks the sun. Watch out for its sunlight lashes. ****Desertdessert - Anything invading its space will becomes its dessert. Because this robot tastes everything as a desert. ****Sunlight Stingzla - This uses condensed sunlight to form astral spikes. The spikes are pretty scorching. ****Blockbeetle - This robot uses its armor to devastate enemies. Fury attack! ****'Cela' - This is a gigantic robotic... mummy. May be the same! **Dread Pod ***Death Catacombs ****Shamblow - This thing will have a big BLOW attack. With its chain & ball. ****Wormtex - It's named that because Plasma Orb described this robot as "something with a vacuum mouth". ****Soulbiter - A Beaverbiter infused with souls. It's not easy to defeat as the tail now has extra shadow damage. ****Stalkwalker - This thing stalks you... but you don't see it. That's because the robot is behind you. ****Venobbit - A robot with infinite venom in it. You might expect it to be in a poisonous zone, but NOPE. ****'Lilysoul' - The soul of a frog which died from a lotus. Wonder how the lotus killed the frog. But hey, the Lilysoul was rebuilt into a robot. ***Poison Bog ****Vilbreath - His breath is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO putrid that you can't resist it. Will choke you until it's dead. ****Putrinfest - Several weird mushroom robots which are so slimy! ****Mantispit - Not a mantaray, but a mantisbot which SPITS poison. ****Slaying Mantis - Plasma Orb tried to think of a name for this thing with noxious gas. He intended naming it Venantis, but it wasn't so creative. In the end Slaying Mantis was thought of because it was cool but had no puns. ****Dreadhunt - This is a robotic hat. It's haunted and has an extremely powerful dread dragon. ****'Loozeooze' - An ooze robot. It's actually extremely weak, but with an oozy body it's super strong. ***Shadow Abyss ****Clobberstone - It's a simple "friend of Grave". Watch out, they're pretty haunted. ****Necrab - A robotic crab... with extra creepiness. Can create defensive walls. ****Whirlyshade - You can't dodge this thing. It'll hit you with an undodgable shadow tornado which inflicts confuse for one turn. ****Moostoo - Robotic mooses which uses their moose ears to attack you. Rumors has it that their mouth is actual their moose ears. ****Lurkstone - More powerful Clobberstone with a Shadow Minion. It's a robotic Clobberstone! ****'Puppotum' - A robotic pupet. It's very strong, but it decides not to show it. Until you attacked it too much. **Mountain Pod ***Crystal Mine ****Geodamag - This thing is a magnetic geode. Don't ask! ****Prismite - Prisms as cannons are cool. It's even cooler when he shoots the prism. But it doesn't cool down. ****Crystaleech - Leech robots which power up Wasps. Yes, wasps are in here. *****Crystallized Wasp - These wasps are now extra dangerous! Stingers are now prisms. ****Blokrok - Acts as a meat shield only! ****Gembiter - Robots which rely on their allies to save it. They have to eat them, but atleast it gives them more HP. Usually eats them when they're at low HP. ****'Mazacrysta' - A gigantic crystal maze robot. It spells out DOOM to you once it gets better Prisms. ***Earth Summit ****Cragch - Roach robots which have a pretty bitey BITE. ****Extariblo - They are also meat shields! That attack! With fire stabs! HINT: Try using Fury Attacks! ****Vroomrok - Another Rokbot? Extaribo and Blokrok... and now this? Eh, they're a weaker meat shield, so maybe they should be called veggie shields. But they attack SWIFT. ****Carvrok - Uh... ANOTHER ROKBOT?! Anyways they just carve out Blokroks. ****Intariblo - Okay, seems like it's infested with Rokbots. These things are stronger meat shields which are also swift. Uh oh. ****'Mamarocky' - Kind of a pun. It shoots rock missiles. Huh. It also has very low HP but can shield to take less damage. ***Fire Heart ****Fuchain - These are connected to the heart of the Mountain Pod's mountain. They pretty much are chained to a rock shield... and a sword. ****Bouncalava - This thing bounces up fire waves, making it pretty diffucult to dodge. ****Burnow - A robotic worm thingie which spits magma. Just watch out. ****Dragamaga - Robot wyverns which coil up their target and burn them in the face. Disgrace. ****Sparkapig - This thing reminds you of something, right? Is in a volcano and attacks from a volcano. Weird robotic pig. ****'LavaSwarm' - This is another swarm bossfight! WHEN WILL THIS END? **Naturepod ***Animal Nest ****Gnarlygnat - Robotic and huge rats. They're pretty berserk. ****Hidernater - A hiding & hibernating Slayantis. Speaking of Slayantis, it sounds very similar to Slaying Mantis. ****''MORE SOON'' **Back at the Enchanted Wonderland ***Elite Wheelie ***''Legendary Essence'' - You awakened the Legendary Essence, but it needs YOUR help to get the thing off of it! *''World 6: TWOWVerse'' **Encyclopedia Pathapedia ***'Green Tomato and Gyro' - Supposedly he's got the Shells captive. He also is using Spiny Shell's wings. ***Stickylagrande - A robotic stickfigure. Looks like a host. ***Meesuntweestin - This sun is a robotic and chaotic one. IT HAS SOLAR LASER EYES! ***Ramsicle - Oh gosh! It's ice robot! On a bicycle! Gallery Stingzla.png|Stingzla Estingza.png|Elite Stingzla Helidropter.png|Helidropter Zomboss Coal.png|Coal? Category:Blog posts